(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus, and in particular to an electric powered tool requiring no internal electric power to drive the main shaft to rotate.
(b) Prior Art
Electric powered tools, such as electric screwdrivers, or electric drills, improve the effectiveness and conveniences in work done. However, not all work can be done rapidly with these electric powered tools. For instance, these tools are not suitable for fine adjustment of screws, or loosening screws through one or two rotations, or drilling a small hole on a surface, etc. These work operations require manually operable tools. Recently, manufacturers have incorporated the advantages of a manual tool into an electrically powered tool by adding a connection member to connect the main shaft of the tool with the tool housing. However, such tools require an actuating component which requires manually triggering in order to provide a locking action. Although the main shaft can be locked and the reverse resistance of the engaged housing will not be reversely transmitted to the power source, such does cause the power source to drive without loading, and there are drawbacks when it is used.
These drawbacks of the conventional devices are as follows:
(1) The actuating components have to be triggered manually and therefore a triggering handle has to extend from the tool housing, while the rest of the components are mounted within the tool housing. Thus, the assembling of components is difficult and troublesome.
(2) The actuating end of the actuating component can easily be worn out after a period of utilization. This will lower the locking force, which causes a lowering of transmission force.
(3) The manufacturing of the tool housing is difficult for the reason that a hole for the triggering handle has to be made.
(4) The inner and external sides of the engaging device are locked and cannot be driven. Thus, the motor cannot drive the main shaft. It can only be driven if the engaging function of the engaging device is released.
The above drawbacks are overcome by providing a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus, which is an electrically powered tool used to drive the main shaft to drive without using internal power of the apparatus. In accordance with the present invention, the actuating component step does not require manual triggering to hold the housing of the apparatus, such that the main shaft and the housing are engaged to form a manually operated tool. In manual operation, the reverse resistance transmitted from the tool only engages the housing, and will not be reversely transmitted to the power source, which causes no-load rotation of the motor. Further, the manual triggering of the apparatus is not required and therefore no triggering handle is formed at the housing which causes difficulty in the assembly of components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus, wherein the flat bottom face of the locking slot can push the locking roller to engage the narrow space at a lateral end of the locking slot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus, wherein the manufacturing of the tool housing is simple and the cost of production is low.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus, wherein an elastic disc, made from a rubber material, in association with an O-ring fitted in an annular groove of the fixing ring, can be used to absorb the inertial impact force resulting form reverse transmission.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus mounted between the main shaft of an electric powered tool and a power source, characterized in that the apparatus comprises a rotating seat, a plurality of flexible disc seats made from a rubber material, a locking seat, a plurality locking rollers and a fixing ring. One end of the rotating seat is engaged with the power source output of a power transmission mechanism and the other end of the rotating seat is provided with a plurality of insertion shafts passing through the locking seat fastened by two flexible disc seats. The locking seat is first mounted into the fixing ring. The center of the rotating seat is provided with a bolt hole for the mounting with the main shaft. The external edge of the fixing ring is secured to the electric powered tool housing, and a perimeter portion of the locking seat is provided with a plurality of locking slots and the locking slots are mounted with a plurality of locking rollers. During reverse transmission, otherwise stated as during the manual application of torque to the housing, the flat bottom surfaces of the locking slots push the locking rollers to engage with the narrow space at the lateral end of the locking slots such that the locking rollers engage with the fixing ring and the locking seat.